


Is anyone here alive?

by Trash



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Gore, Murder, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roses are red...blood is too. Rob wishes his girlfriend a happy Valentine's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is anyone here alive?

Everybody is still so cut up about my girlfriend being found dead on Valentine’s day. Mike calls every five seconds and if I’m busy, say I’m taking a dump, he comes around and pounds on the door until I open up and he can be sure I haven’t topped myself.

They have no idea but the day the police found her body, bound with electrical tape and completely naked, was the day I woke up and realised how much I hated her. So, really, this is a win-win situation. I’m single and I didn’t have to hand over any of my stuff or my cash.

My friends think that the reason I don’t want to be around them is because I’m so busy mourning for her. And Chester, he’s already got a list of women I could start dating to get over it.

Married people always think love is the answer.

And I just look at him, and then down at the phone numbers in his hand, and back up at him. “Unlike some people,” I say, “I’m not interested in having a string of failed relationships and fatherless kids. But thanks.”

He doesn’t know what to say. None of them do. Even Mike, who always has some helpful tid bit of information. They come over and ask if I’m okay then stand awkwardly, unsure.

“I’m fine.” I tell them, and crack open another beer.

Let’s not pretend for one second that I’m drinking because I’m so sad.

Let’s not pretend for one second that Vanessa was killed by some mass murderer.

Let’s not pretend for one second that fourteen stab wounds were enough.

I thought it was quirky – fourteen because it was February fourteenth. But apparently nobody else seemed to get this little in joke.

I’m drinking because I should have been more violent. I should have done something really significant like cut out her heart or something. Although I guess separating her ribs would have been more trouble than it was worth.

What I’m saying is – I really don’t give a shit about her being all dead and six feet under, I’m just wondering when the blood stain will come out of my Alice In Chains shirt, you know?

Mike keeps telling me to give her clothes to charity or something. Fuck no. Half of those things were bought with my money – at the very least they’re going to Chester since he looks so great in a dress.

Let’s not pretend for one second that I’m the only one in the band with a big fat secret to hide.

Chester with his gender issues and Brad with his huge crush on Chester and Mike with his self harm and Joe with his eating disorder and Dave with his fear of the dark because his daddy fondled him one too many times.

What I’m saying is – this is nothing out of the ordinary.

My only issue is that I left it too long. I should have killed that money grabbing bitch years ago.

But whatever, you know? Happy Valentine’s day.


End file.
